


Dance Class

by Redandblack2002



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Do not post on another site, Gen, chris evans as a dad, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/pseuds/Redandblack2002
Summary: Chris takes his daughter to her dance class.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Dance Class

**Author's Note:**

> I went with my 2 year old niece to her dance class and got this idea. And the dog part really happened.  
> This is an edited version of a previously posted fic.

Chris pulls up to the plain looking building and parks. He gets out and unbuckles Jackie from her pink car seat, helping her out of the car. Her little hand looks even smaller in his large one as they walk to the entrance. As they walk in, he can see the other little girls sitting with their moms and dads, pink and black leotards and ballet slippers, all ready to go.

“Daddy look,” Jackie says, pulling on his hand and pointing.

He looks over to see the scaffolding on the other side of the building. A woman is on top, painting a mural. But that is not what his little angel is pointing at. On the second level of the scaffolding is a labrador retriever laying down. 

“Well, look at that Baby. I wonder how he got up there,” he says.

“He flew Daddy,” she tells him, matter of factly.

“I see,” he replies, smiling.

Just then a woman comes out of the classroom, “Are all my 3 year olds here for class?” she asks. The little girls all stand up, holding their parents hands. 

Chris looks at his baby girl, all in pink, ready for her first dance class. It’s not like when him, Scott and their sisters were taught in the basement by his mom. Dance has been part of his life for as long as he can remember, and it will be part of Jackie’s. But for now, this first class. He leads her into the rooms with the other parents. He finds a seat against the wall and like the others, he sits to watch his baby girl learn. 

“I’m Miss Tina and I’m your dance teacher. Today we are going to learn the first position.” 

Chris watches as Miss Tina demonstrates the position and then goes to each little girl and helps her stand in it. She praises each one, even if they are off a little. She asks them each their name and gives a smile to each. The class is only 30 minutes so getting all the girls to attempt to do it correctly takes almost the entire class time. 

When it's over, Jackie runs over to him and jumps into his arms.

“Daddy, daddy, did you see? Did you see me? I did it!”

“You sure did Baby. You’re gonna be dancing around Nonna in no time,” he tells her.

Her smile lights up her face and he holds that look in his mind. He leaves tonight for a month's shoot. He misses her so much when he is gone, but he was at least here for this.

“Come on, let’s go get some ice cream,” he says. “Just don’t tell your mommy.”

She places her hand back in his large one and she skips off towards the ice cream shop next door.


End file.
